grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1980
, seen here with '''STEVE WHITMIRE, debuts in Season 5 of The Muppet Show.]] Television *''SESAME STREET'' Season 12, November 24 *''Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas'' first airs on network TV (ABC), December 15 *''The Muppet Show'' Season 5 begins in syndication, in the US; ITV begins airing season in October in the United Kingdom *''Here Come the Puppets!'' PBS special International Television & Movies *''Ich war frei, ich war glücklich'' (Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring) premieres in Germany on ZDF, May 15 *''Muppet Movie'' released in Germany, June 12 *''[[w:c:muppet:Barrio Sésamo|Barrio SÉSAMO]]'' ends its first run in Spain Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy appear at the 52nd Academy Awards, APRIL 14 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on Eileen & Friends, September 14 Live Appearances *'BIG BIRD', OSCAR THE GROUCH, & BRUNO THE TRASHMAN at a Portland Symphony Orchestra concert, May 3 *'BIG BIRD' at SESAME Place, opening day Events *The Muppet Stuff store opens on Lexington Avenue in New York City Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:The Amazing Mumford Presents All About Bones|'The' Amazing Mumford Presents All About Bones]]'' *''Anybody Can Play'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Follows the Signs|'BIG' BIRD Follows the Signs]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Case of the Missing Duckie|The Case of the Missing DUCKIE]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Count Counts a Party|'THE' COUNT COUNT's a Party]] *''[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Counting Book|'''THE COUNT’s COUNT'ing Book]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Don't Forget the Oatmeal!|'''DON’T Forget the Oatmeal!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Down on the Farm with Grover|Down on the Farm with Grover]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie Follows His Nose|'Ernie' Follows His Nose]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Farley Goes to the Doctor|'Farley' Goes to the Doctor]]'' *''Fix It, Please'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Going Up: The Elevator Counting Book|Going Up: The Elevator Count'ing Book]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Book of Cute Little Baby Animals|'''GROVER’s Book of Cute Little Baby Animals]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The House That Biff Built|The House That Biff Built]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Can Do It Myself|'I' Can Do It Myself]]'' *''If I Lived Alone'' *''Look What I Found!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Molly Moves to Sesame Street|'Molly' Moves to SESAME STREET]]'' *''Monsters Come in Many Colors!'' *''Muppets at Sea'' *''Robin Hood'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Dictionary|The SESAME STREET Dictionary]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Pet Show|The SESAME STREET Pet Show]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet|The SESAME STREET Storybook Alphabet]]'' *''Show & Tell'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Spring Cleaning'' *''The Tool Box Book'' *''Twiddlebugs at Work'' *''Vegetable Soup'' *''What Did You Bring?'' Non-fiction Books *''The Art of the Muppets'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Sign Language Fun|'SESAME' STREET Sign Language Fun]]'' Videos *''The Muppet Movie'' (Magnetic Video) Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Birdtime Stories|'BIG' BIRD’s BIRD'time Stories]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (album)|Christmas Eve on '''SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:In Harmony: A Sesame Street Record|In Harmony: A SESAME STREET Record]]'' *''Love'' *''The People in Your Neighborhood'' Merchandise *[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird talking plush|'BIG' BIRD talking plush]] *[[w:c:muppet:The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980|The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980]] *Picco clocks *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Calendar: The 1980 World Games|The SESAME STREET Calendar: The 1980 World Games]]'' *Sigma Christmas ornaments *'KERMIT' stocking hanger Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live premieres with [[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis|A '''SESAME' STREET Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis]]'' Muppet Character Debuts *''The Muppet Show'' - Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Pops, Gaffer, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk (prototype), Betsy Bird, Angus McGonagle, various Frackles, The FROG Scouts, Raccoons, Sheep *''SESAME STREET'' - Forgetful Jones, Clementine, Dr. Nobel Price, Honkers, GRUNDGETTA, Masha *''Sesamstraat'' - Ieniemienie Milestones *"A Christmas Together album" oreaches #25 on Billboard’s Top LP’s & Tapes chart. People *'MARTIN P. ROBINSON' & KEVIN CLASH join SESAME STREET (the latter uncredited at first) Locations *''SESAME'' Place amusement park opens in Langhorne, Pennsylvania See also *'1980' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1980' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #